Watashi wa Lia !
by Li-chan-cchi
Summary: Une jeune fille apparaît dans la vie des joueurs de Seirin et va tout tenter pour les mettre en couple . De plus , elle semble connaître tous les membres de la génération des miracles . Qui est-elle ? Hé bien , elle s'appelle Lia et ... La suite dans le prologue . Rating t par précaution ( même si K aurait sûrement été suffisant )
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà , c'est ma première fic sur KnB . J'en ai d'autres : 2 sur le couple Edvy (Full metal alchemist ) , 1 sur le groupe The GazettE et 1 autre sur Fire Emblem (jeu vidéo) . Je l'avais déjà postée avant mais , suite à un changement de pseudo et surtout au fait que j'ai dû la réviser , je l'ai supprimée ... Désolée pour ceux qui la suivait ... **

**Sinon ... ****Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Seirin venait tout juste de gagner son match contre Yosei . Toujours sous l'euphorie de la victoire , les joueurs ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient suivis .

En effet , une jeune fille les observait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des vestiaires . Elle attendait le bon moment pour réussir son coup .

Il était étonnant que les joueurs de Seirin ne l'aie pas remarquée : la jeune fille devait faire environs un mètre soixante , une peau extrêmement pâle , ses longs cheveux bleus attachés négligemment flottaient dans les airs à chacun de ses pas . elle était habillée d'un simple tee-shirt blanc , d'un short en jeans et d'une paire de boots malgré le froid qui commençait à s'installer .

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche , l'occasion qu'elle attendait se présenta : Kuroko n'était plus entouré par ses coéquipiers . La jeune fille s'élança et sauta au cou du pauvre Kuroko qui tomba à terre , surpris . Il releva la tête et parut , pendant quelques millième de secondes , encore plus surpris avant de repasser à son célèbre "poker face" (sans âme ... )

- Lia , qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Hé hé ! Je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu de France alors je suis venu voir votre match . D'ailleurs ... Félicitation !

Elle serra Kuroko dans ses bras ... Tellement fort que celui-ci faillit s'évanouir .

Les autres joueurs regardaient la scène avec une certaine ... Envie .

- Kuroko ... dit Hyuga , une aura noire autour de lui .

- Oui , demanda innocemment Kuroko .

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Que t'avais une copine ! cria Koganei

- Je n'en ai pas .

- Alors c'est qui elle ?! crièrent en choeur les joueurs de Seirin .

-Ma soeur , dit simplement Kuroko .

Les joueurs restèrent bouche-bée . Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé ? Avec leur ressemblance , ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre ...

Un silence suivit cette révélation . Ce fut Kagammi qui le brisa , se remettant à peine de la nouvelle :

-Donc , tu as une soeur ...

- Oui .

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je -

- Hein ? Tetsu-nii-chan ... Tu ne leur avait pas dit ? demanda Lia , les larmes aux yeux .

- Non , j'ai dû oublier ...

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Lia , déjà que son frère n'avait pas parlé d'elle à ses amis , il aurait oublié son existence ?

Elle attrapa Kuroko et lui fit une prise de soumission ... Très douloureuse ...

- L ... Lia ... S'il ... te ... plaît ...

- Mmm ... Tu as oublié jusqu'à mon existence ? Je crois que t'as besoin qu'on te ramène sur terre .

- Euh , Lia-chan ? appela Kyoshi

- Oui ?

- Non pas que je veuille m'occuper de vos affaires mais ... Tu pourrais le lâcher ? On en a besoin pour notre match demain ...

- Ah ! Oui , c'est vrai !

Elle lâcha donc le pauvre Kuroko qui eu peine à se relever . Par ailleurs , ce dernier vacilla et se retrouva dans les bras de Kise qui venait d'arriver .

- Hé bien , hé bien ! T'as l'air mal au point , Kurokocchi ... Oh , Liacchi , t'es revenue de France ?

- Non , j'y suis toujours et je ne suis qu'une hallucination due à ta débilité !

- Hé ! Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi méchante avec moi ?! Kurokocchi ! Ta soeur est méchante avec moi !

- Débrouille toi ... J'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse une nouvelle prise de soumission ...

- Dis , Tetsu-nii-chan , tu ne me présente pas tes nouveaux équipiers ?

- Ah , si ...

Malgré le peu d'entrain montrer par Kuroko , il fit les présentations . Après quelques minutes d'intense discussion autour du basket , Riko les coupa net dans leur débat :

- Je veux pas vous ennuyer mais on a un match demain donc rentrez vous reposer . On se rejoint demain matin à dix heure .

- Hai ! crièrent en chœur les joueurs de Seirin .

Riko rentra chez elle , suivie par la plupart des joueurs de Seirin . Il ne restait à présent que Kyoshi , Hyuga , Kagami , Kuroko , Kise et Lia .

- Bon , je vais rentrer chez moi . dit Hyuga .

- Je te suis ! lança joyeusement Kyoshi .

- Huh ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Comme ça !

- Tss ... A demain les gars .

Et il partit suivit d'un Kyoshi plus heureux que jamais . Kagami les regarda partir puis se tourna vers Kuroko :

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui ... répondit Kuroko comme s'il venait de courir le marathon .

- Je vais le raccompagner chez lui , dit alors Kise .

- Bon , alors je te le confie . A plus !

Et cette fois ce fut Kagami qui partit , en courant , vers une rangée d'immeuble .

- Bon , on va y aller aussi . Lia , tu viens ?

- Ah , non . J'ai autre chose à faire ... Et je veux pas vous déranger .

- N-nous déranger ? N'importe quoi !

- Ah ? Vous n'êtes pas en couple peut être ? Dites , faudra un jour arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote !

- ...

- Bon , je vous laisse , je vais chez Mu-chan ... A plus les amoureux ! Et n'oubliez pas , vous avez un match demain !

Sur ces mots elle partit en sautillant dans l'avenue . Kise et Kuroko la suivèrent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu' elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue .

- Ta soeur a l'oeil pour reconnaitre les couples ...

- Oui ... Et si on rentrait ?

- Hai ! dit Kise en souriant bêtement .

Et ils partirent tout deux en direction de la maison de Kuroko en vue de profiter du moment de solitude que Lia leur avait donné . Par ailleurs , ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter des moments de solitude à en croire les cris provenant de la chambre de Hyuga .

* * *

**Bon , j'en conviens , ce chapitre est court ...**

**Kuroko : *sans âme* T'inquiète pas , le prochain que t'écrira sera plus long .**

**Moi : Ah ... Rentre chez toi ... **

**Kuroko : Mmm ... D'accord mais je vais chercher Kise avant ... Kise ? T'es où ? *Part chercher Kise***

**Moi : Ca y est , je vais pas pouvoir dormir ... Déjà que j'avais des problèmes avec Ed et Envy ... **

**Envy : Quoi ? **

**Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Va dans ta fanfiction * le pousse dans "Classmate" ***

**Law : Et moi ? Je dois sortir aussi ? **

**Moi : Bah ... Toi , tu fais ce que tu veux , t'es calme ... **

**Sinon , j'hésite toujours pour qui va finir avec qui ... Mai s, j'ai déjà une idée pour Lia ... D'ailleurs , Mu-chan , son meilleur ami c'est ... Bah , vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je l'ai modifié un peu (s'il y en a qui avaient déjà lu , ils verront en quoi ) .**

**Sinon , je n'ai regardé que l'anime donc je ne sais pas ce qui se passe après le match avec Yosei ... **

**J'ai rien d'autre à dire à part ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lia courait dans les rues qu'elles connaissait si bien . Le nombre de fois qu'elle les avait empruntées auparavant !

Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir son meilleur ami ! Même si ce dernier était un peu brut et parfois effrayant : elle pouvait elle aussi être brute et effrayante!

Elle arriva à la maison de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient et malgré le fait que Lia aie été envoyée en France pour étudier pendant un an , ils avaient gardés contact pendant tous ce temps .

Elle frappa , sonna mais aucune réponse . Elle décida donc de prendre son double des clés que les parents de son meilleur ami lui avait gracieusement donné , au cas où celui-ci ne voudrais pas lui ouvrir ou ne serait simplement pas là , et entra dans la maison .

Tout était éteint et Lia se dit qu'il n'était sûrement pas encore rentré . Cependant , un bruit venant de la cuisine attira son attention .

Elle s'y rendit pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit et fut étonnée de trouver son ami en train de manger de la glace à même le pot , dans le noir . Elle alluma la lumière mais le jeune homme ne tourna même pas la tête . Légèrement énervée , Lia lui fit remarquer sa présence :

- Oye ! Tu sais , quand on frappe à ta porte ou qu'on sonne , il faut que tu te lève et que t'ailles ouvrir ... Hé , qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est la défaite qui te fait ça ?

Sans dire un mot , le jeune homme se leva et se plaça juste devant Lia et la serra dans ses bras . Il pleurait .

Lia lui rendit son étreinte . Elle savait que perdre était quelque chose de très difficile . D'autant plus si on n'avait jamais connu la défaite .

- Désolé , dit simplement le jeune homme .

- Mu-chan ...

- Désolé ... Je veux arrêter le basket ...

- Quoi ?! Atsushi Murasakibara , si tu arrête le basket , t'auras à faire à moi !

- Mmm ...

- Compris ?

- Oui ... répondit Murasakibara sans grande conviction .

- Donc ...

- Donc ?

- Dis le ! Dis que t'arrêteras pas le basket ! Et promet le même !

- Je continuerai le basket ... Je le promet ... Mais c'est juste parce que je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec toi ...

Lia , satisfaite d'elle même , sourit à son ami et lui donna un coup de coude amical . Pendant un dixième de seconde , Murasakibara sourit lui aussi .

* * *

Pour empêcher son meilleur ami de trop penser à sa défaite , Lia eu l'idée de faire une soirée "ciné , sucreries et chips "

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux et se rendirent à la supérette pour faire le plein de provisions. Une fois là-bas , ils prirent chacun un panier et le remplirent de sucreries et de paquets de chips variés .

Ils sortirent ensuite de la supérette et firent le chemin inverse . Il croisèrent à plusieurs reprises des membres de l'équipe de Yosei . Ces derniers restaient bouche-bée quand ils apprenaient que Lia était la meilleure amie de Murasakibara . Comment un mec aussi froid qu'un glaçon , fainéant et qui passe son temps à s'empiffrer pouvait-il être ami avec une aussi jolie fille ? C'était simple , ils avaient le même centre d'intérêt : la nourriture .

Après les quelques rencontres qu'ils avaient fait , Murasakibara et Lia arrivèrent enfin à destination . Ils disposèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient acheté sur la table du salon et s'installèrent à même le sol après avoir mis un Dvd .

Lia prit deux sachets de chips , s'installa confortablement à côté de Murasakibara et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami . Celui-ci ramena toute la nourriture autour de lui et commença à manger avant même que le film ne commence . Lia sourit , ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passé une soirée tranquille avec lui .

* * *

Le lendemain , Lia se réveilla couchée sur Murasakibara , au milieu du salon , entourés par les divers cadavres des paquets de chips et bonbons en tous genres de la veille . Elle se leva et vit l'heure qu'il était : onze heure trente .

Lia se releva rapidement , réveilla son meilleur ami et le prévint qu'elle allait voir son frère pour savoir comment s'était passé son match . Elle parti donc laissant Murasakibara seul chez lui , encore a moitié endormis .

Arrivée là-bas , Lia parcourut les couloirs à la recherche des joueurs de Seirin . Ne les trouvant pas à l'intérieur du stade , elle décida de les chercher à l'extérieur . Elle les trouva à l'entrée , prêts à partir mais ils semblaient discuter avec quelqu'un . Enfin , discuter ... Kagami semblait vraiment énervé .

Lia s'approcha alors un peu plus et put distinguer contre qui Kagami s'énervait : c'était Akashi . Celui-ci agitait une paire de ciseaux dans les airs tout en parlant , ce qui énerva Lia . Elle s'approcha donc d'Akashi par derrière et :

- Confisqué ! Dit-elle en prenant les ciseaux hors des mains d'Akashi .

Les joueurs de Seirin la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue complètement folle et Akashi se retourna , très énervé mais quand il vu Lia , il se calma un peu .

- Lia , rends moi mes ciseaux .

- Nan ! T'avais qu'à pas jouer avec ! T'as toujours eu des manies bizarres mais là ...

Lia mit les ciseaux dans son sac avec la ferme attention de ne pas les rendre à ce psychopathe d'Akashi . Il s'énerva encore plus et perdit son calme :

- Lia ! Rends moi ces ciseaux tout de suite !

Une veine apparut sur le front de Lia : elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui dise se qu'elle devait faire .

- Oye , Akashi ! Tu sais qu'un homme ne devrait jamais crier sur une femme ? demanda Kagami .

Akashi se retournera et regarda le jeune homme . Il prit le temps de respirer un coup pour se calmer avant de répondre :

- Parce que tu crois que Lia est une femme ?

D'autres veines vinrent s'ajouter sur le front de Lia .

- Vraiment , elle n'a que l'apparence d'une femme ... Pour le caractère , elle est plus homme que toi ! ajouta Akashi .

Ce fut la phrase de trop . Lia prit son élan et ...

- Flying kick !

Akashi se prit le "flying kick" de Lia en plein dans le dos et tomba à terre .

- Qui n'a que l'apparence d'une fille ?! T'as vraiment des tendances suicidaires toi ! cria-t-elle en tenant Akashi par le col de son sur-vêtement .

- Lia ... On ferait mieux d'y aller ... tenta Kuroko

Lia tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à son frère , s'arrêta quelques instants sur le visage d'Akashi puis remarqua que les équipiers de ce dernier venaient d'arriver . Elle lâcha donc Akashi et partit . Les joueurs de Seirin la suivirent , tentant de la calmer .

* * *

Une heure plus tard , ils étaient tous au restaurant pour fêter leur victoire . Lia était avec eux et mangeait autant que Kagami ... Plus même . Cela avait étonné les joueurs de Seirin mais ce qui les avait étonné encore plus , c'était qu'elle s'était calmée directement après avoir reçu un appel de son meilleur ami . D'ailleurs , ils furent choqués en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Murasakibara .

Lia était toujours en train de manger , de même que Kagami alors que tous les autres avaient déjà fini.

- Dis moi , kuroko , t'es sûr que c'est vraiment ta soeur ? Parce que niveau caractère , elle est vraiment différente ... Niveau appétit aussi ! fit remarquer Hyûga .

- Oui . répondit Kuroko

Hyûga regarda Kuroko puis Lia et se dit que parfois , la génétique réservait bien des surprises .

* * *

Dans l'après-midi , Les joueurs de Seirin allèrent s'entraîner en vue de la finale . Celle-ci aurait lieu dans une semaine , ce qui laissait le temps à Lia d'initier son plan .

Lia participa à l'entrainement elle aussi et , à la surprise de tous ... Elle avait exactement la même endurance que Kuroko . Les joueurs de Seirin avait pensé qu'elle serait bien plus endurante que son frère mais ils s'étaient bien trompé . Elle avait cependant beaucoup plus de présence que son frère , ce qui facilitait la tâche aux joueurs pour la repérer sur le terrain .

A la fin de l'entraînement , Lia était à bout de souffle : ça devait faire plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus fait un entraînement avec son frère et ses coéquipiers . En effet , Lia avait l'habitude d'aller voir son frère à l'entraînement et y participait presque toujours . C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait connu les joueurs de la génération des miracles et qu'elle était devenue amie avec Murasakibara .

Lia rentra ensuite chez elle avec son frère . Sur le chemin , elle interrogea Kuroko sur ce qu'il s'était passé exactement pendant qu'elle n'était pas là . Kuroko lui parla de ses anciens coéquipiers , de son lycée , de ses nouveaux coéquipiers , de l'Interhigh et , à la demande de Lia , il lui parla un peu de sa relation avec Kise . Elle demanda ensuite s'il savait qui dans son équipe était en couple et Kuroko lui dit juste qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée avant de lui demander pourquoi cette question . Lia ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire .

Elle pensa qu'elle allait avoir plus de travail qu'elle ne le pensait ... Elle avait remarqué les regards entre Kiyoshi et Hyûga mais n'était pas sûre du fait qu'ils soient en couple ou non . Pour les autres , il y aurait beaucoup plus de travail pour les mettre en couple . Oui , son plan était de mettre tous les joueurs de Seirin en couple et , tant qu'on y est , ceux de la génération des miracles aussi .

* * *

**Voilà ! Me tuer pas pour ce que j'ai fait à Akashi ! Je peux m'expliquer ! **

**Akashi : * Agite ses ciseaux * Ah oui ? **

**Moi : * Prend les ciseaux * Oui ! Tu m'énerve avec tes ciseaux ! Espèce de psychopathe ! **

**Akashi : *Aura menaçante très dense* RENDS MOI CES CISEAUX ! **

**Moi : Lia ! Au secours ! **

**Lia : Flying ... Kick ! **

**Akashi : *s'écroule***

**Moi : T'y est peut être allée un peu fort ... **

**Lia : Mais non , mais non ! Il s'en remettra ! **

**Moi : Mouais ... Si tu le dis ... Bon , pour les explications , c'est juste que je supporte pas voir Akashi avec une paire de ciseaux ... Je sais pas pourquoi mais ... Ca me fait le même effet que de voir Sanzo ( de Gensômaden Saiyuki ) avec une mitraillette automatique ... ( Pour la référence , Sanzo passe son temps à tirer sur tous se qui bouge ... ) **

**Bon , j'arrête mes conneries ... Je posterais le prochain chapitre ... Quand je l'aurais écrit ... Dans deux ou trois jours ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews ! Que ce soit sur cette fanfiction ou les autres , ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ **

**Oui , Akashi aura l'occasion de se venger ( de façon très "gamine" mais il aura l'occasion de se venger ... ) un peu plus tard ( dans un ou deux chapitres ... )**

**A vrai dire , je vais (un peu ) torturer tous les membres de la génération des miracles et Satsuki va devenir ... Un peu violente ... Oui , Lia à une mauvaise influence sur les gens ... **

**Sinon ... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lia arriva chez elle , ça faisait presqu'un an qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds . Dès qu'elle entra , elle fila dans sa chambre : celle-ci n'avait pas du tout changer ! Il y avait toujours ses posters de diverses équipes de basket , de groupes et aussi quelques posters d'animes aux murs . Son lit était fait , toutes ses peluches couvraient le lit et certaines étaient même posée sur sa table de nuit où a même le sol . Personne n'avait touché à son bureau non plus : toutes ses photos étaient encore étalé sur son bureau . Une photo tomba à terre et Lia la ramassa : c'était une photo de groupe qu'elle avait prise avec les joueurs de la génération de miracles et Satsuki peut de temps avant de partir . A la pensée de Satsuki , Lia fit une grimace . Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas , au contraire , elle l'adorait ... C'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas la voir tourner autour de son frère à longueur de temps .

Elle rangea en vitesse ce qui traînait sur son bureau puis descendit au salon . Elle n'y trouva pas son frère mais , en sentant l'odeur de brûlé qui s'échappait de la cuisine , elle en déduit que son frère était en train de cuisiner ... Ou plutôt d'essayer . Lia décida donc d'aller l'aider pour tenter de sauver le souper . Mission 1 : aider son frère à faire le souper .

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce , elle vit que son frère regardait fixement la poêle ou se trouvait une chose noire qui , à première vue , devait être un morceau de viande , avant de passer dans les mains de Kuroko .

-Tetsu-nii-san , tu veux pas un coup de main par hasard ? demanda doucement Lia .

Kuroko se retourna et regarda sa soeur :

- Lia ... dit-il les larmes aux yeux .

Lia , détestant voir son frère pleurer ou même juste être triste , commença par le serrer dans ses bras . Ensuite , elle nettoya la cuisine avec l'aide de Kuroko puis elle commença à cuisiner avec l'aide de Kuroko : celui-ci coupait les légumes et morceaux de viandes tandis que Lia s'occupait de la cuisson .

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , ils purent manger . Mission 1 : Réussite !

* * *

Après souper , Lia prévint son frère qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires chez Murasakibara . En effet , comme elle était partie comme une flèche le matin même , elle avait oublié ses affaires chez son meilleur ami .

Elle partit donc chez son ami et arrivée là-bas , elle vu qu'il n'était pas seul : Satsuki était là , tout comme Aomine . Satsuki qui , une fois qu'elle l'eut remarquée , lui sauta au cou :

- Lia-chan ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps !

- Sa-chan ... J'étouffe !

Satsuki relâcha Lia pour qu'elle puisse respirer . Il n'y avait rien à faire , Satsuki avait vraiment beaucoup de force quand elle le voulait ...

- Yo ! Lia , comment vas-tu ? Oh , question idiote , t'as failli étouffer à cause de Satsuki ...

Et un coup de livre dans la face , un ! Satsuki n'aimait visiblement ce qu'avait dit Aomine .

- Non mais ! T'es juste un -

- Sa-chan ... Calme toi d'accord , il est complètement sonné avec le coup qu'il vient de recevoir ...

- Non ... Ca va ... je crois ... Satsuki , t'as trop de force pour une femme ...

Le pauvre Aomine se remettait à peine du coup qu'il venait de prendre qu'il s'en prenait un deuxième . Satsuki recommença ensuite à s'énerver sur Aomine . Lia lassa tomber l'idée d'essayer de calmer la jeune fille et alla plutôt chercher ses affaires dans la cuisine de Murasakibara .

Quand elle revint de la cuisine , Aomine était , plus ou moins , remit des coups qu'il venait de se prendre , Satsuki faisait la tête mais était calmée et Murasakibara , lui , pour ne pas changer , mangeait des chips .

- Sinon ... Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ? demanda Lia

- On peut plus venir voir Mu-chan parce qu'on n'est plus dans la même équipe ? demanda Aomine

- Ah ? Non , c'est pas ça , c'est juste que ...

- Hé , c'était juste pour t'ennuyer ... Sinon , j'ai pas vraiment pu parler avec toi puisqu'une certaine personne à fait preuve d'une extrême violence envers moi !

- Aomine ... Tu veux vraiment que je fasse preuve d'une violence extrême ?

- Non merci ! Tu sais Lia , t'as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Satsuki ... Elle est beaucoup plus violente quand t'es dans les parages .

- Bah , si tu le dis ...

- Sinon , comment ça s'est passé en France ? Comment était ton école ? Tu t'es fait de amis ? demanda Satsuki à la vitesse de l'éclair .

- Satsuki ... commença Lia

- Un petit ami ? Comment était le dortoir ? T'as fait du shopping ? T'as acheté des souvenirs ? Faits des photos ? Visité ? Voyagé dans -

- Satsuki ! Une question à la fois ! cria Lia

- Ah ... Désolée , je me suis emportée ...

- C'est pas grave . Bon , par où commencer ...

Lia leur parla alors de son année en France , des amis qu'elle s'était fait là-bas , de sa vie scolaire et des lieux qu'elle avait visité . Elle remarqua alors l'heure et décida de rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter Kuroko .

* * *

Le lendemain , Lia dût se lever tôt elle aussi : elle allait suivre son premier jour de cours au lycée . Elle s'habilla descendit dans la cuisine et remarqua que son frère était déjà parti . Cela l'arrangea : son frère ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait rejoindre son lycée et mieux , sa classe .

Elle déjeuna et prit ensuite ses affaires pour se rendre au lycée . Sur le chemin , elle ne rencontra aucun élève de son lycée , ce qui l'étonna mais quand elle regarda l'heure , elle comprit pourquoi : il était déjà 8h30 et elle aurait déjà dû être au lycée depuis plus d'une demie heure comme l'avait demandé le directeur .

Elle téléphona donc eu directeur en lui donnant une excuse bidon pour son retard . Le directeur lui dit juste de ne pas trop traîner et de directement monter dans son bureau une fois arrivée .

Lia se mit donc à courir pour arriver au plus vite au lycée . Elle dû cependant s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son souffle : elle n'était vraiment pas endurante et ne pouvait pas courir sans s'arrêter que cinq petites minutes .

Quand elle arriva enfin au lycée , Lia monta directement dans le bureau du directeur qui la reçue avec le sourire :

- Bonjour mademoiselle Kuroko.

- Ah bonjour monsieur le directeur ... A propos de mon retard ...

- oh , ce n'est pas bien grave ! Après tout , tu reviens seulement de France et tu dois avoir du mal avec le décalage horaire . N'en parlons plus de toute manière , ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard . Sinon , Lia ... Tu me permets de t'appeler Lia ?

- Ah ? Oui ...

- Donc , je vais d'abord tu faire visiter le lycée ensuite , on ira te présenter à tes camarades de classe et tu pourras commencer les cours .

Ils visitèrent donc le lycée et vers 9h , le directeur amena Lia jusqu'à sa classe .

- Bien , prêt pour rencontrer tes nouveaux camarades ?

- Oui !

Le directeur entra donc et annonça à la classe l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève . Il demanda ensuite à Lia d'entrer . Quand Lia entra dans la classe , le visage de Kuroko et Kagami montraient leur étonnement . Lia prit ensuite la parole pour se présenter :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kuroko Lia , j'ai 16 ans et je viens de revenir de France après un an de cours là-bas . Enchantée de vous rencontrer .

Les élèves de la classe firent l'aller-retour entre Lia et Kuroko . Ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de la soeur de Kuroko mais furent étonnés de voir qu'elle était aussi énergique : Kuroko n'était pas le style de lycéen dit "énergique".

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir au fond de la classe comme lui avait indiqué son professeur . Les cours continuèrent normalement jusqu'à la pause de midi .

Dès que la sonnerie retentit , Kuroko et Kagami prirent chacun un des bras de Lia et la trainèrent jusqu'au gymnase où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe pour parler du match à venir . Quand ils entrèrent , les joueurs furent surpris de la voir mais , visiblement , cela n'étonna même pas Riko .

- Bon , maintenant , on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kagami

- Bah , comme j'ai dû me réinscrire dans un lycée et mes parents m'ont inscrite ici ... Pourquoi une question aussi idiote ?

- Lia , t'étais censée aller dans une école artistique ... Qu'est ce que tu mijote encore ? demanda Kuroko presqu'en murmurant .

- Mais rien voyons ! Tetsu-nii-chan , tu me connais ...

- C'est justement parce que je te connais que je me méfie ...

- Sinon , comment ce fait-il que tu sois dans notre classe ? T'es pas plus jeune que Kuroko ?

- Bah , non ! On est jumeau !

Donc résumons : Premièrement , Kuroko ne leur avait pas parlé de sa soeur . Ensuite , il ne leur avait rien dit sur le fait que son meilleur ami était Murasakibara et qu'elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec les joueurs de la génération des miracles sauf avec Akashi d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir . Et enfin , Kuroko ne leur avait même pas dit qu'ils était en fait jumeaux ! Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois , hein ? Les joueurs allaient apprendre par sa soeur qu'en fait , Kuroko est l'héritier d'une des entreprises les plus importante du monde ?

Les joueurs s'en prirent donc au pauvre petit Kuroko qui n'avait absolument rien demandé pendant que Lia parlait avec Riko . Au bout de quelques minutes , Riko rappela les joueurs à l'ordre et leur annonça une grande nouvelle :

- A partir de maintenant , Lia assistera à tous les entraînements ! De plus , elle y participera aussi parfois , parce que je l'ai décidé et qu'ici , c'est moi la chef !

Pas un mot des joueurs .

- Par ailleurs , la finale est dans cinq jours ! Pendant les trois jours qui viennent , vous aurez droit à un entraînement intensif ! Et pas un mot ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que certains joueurs , dont Kagami , voulait protester .

Lia se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne jamais énerver Riko si elle tenait à la vie ...

- Bon , allez manger maintenant . Rendez-vous après les cours pour l'entraînement .

- Hai ! crièrent en choeur les joueurs de Seirin .

* * *

**Hé oui , ce chapitre se finit comme ça ! Donc , dans le prochain chapitre , il y aura : du sport ( oui , un entraînement intensif très particulier ) , de l'amitié ( Mu-chan ! Je veux des chips aussi ! ) , de l'amour ( Kuroko-cchi ! Aishiteiru ! ) et de l'humour ( What ?! Akashi est en petit tutu rouge en train de danser une valse avec sa paire de ciseau ) .**

**( Dans les 4 propositions entre parenthèses , une seul est vrai pour le prochain chapitre )**

**Akashi : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?! *agite ses ciseaux***

**Moi : Mais non , je ne m'acharne pas sur toi ... Mais ... Où t'as trouvé cette paire de ciseaux ? Je t'avais confisqué les tiens !**

**Akashi : Chez Midorima ...**

**Moi : Qu'est ce que tu foutais chez Midorima , toi ?**

**Akashi : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? * Sourire qui dit "je-te-le-dis-si-tu-veux-mais-après-je-te-tue-pour-que-tu-n-ailles-pas-en-parler-aux-autres"***

**Moi : Euh ... Tout compte fait , je passe mon tour ...**

**Midorima : *arrive avec un palmier ***

**Moi : Pourquoi un palmier ?**

**Midorima : C'est mon Lucky Item du jour .**

**Moi : Je sais pas si c'est vraiment "Lucky Item" qu'il faudrait l'appeler ...**

**Midorima : Pourquoi cela ?**

**Moi : Le palmier , tu l'as pris dans ma chambre , non ?**

**Midorima : Et alors ?**

**Moi : S'il y avait des chaînes autour , c'était pour une bonne raison ... C'est Envy , le palmier ...**

**Envy : Mouhahahahahahahahhaha ! Je suis à nouveau -**

**Akashi et Midorima : Ferme là ! *le jette dans le ciel , très , très haut***

**Envy : Et je m'envole vers d'autre cieux ! ( non , Envy ne fait pas parti de la Team Rocket ).**

**Moi : Oh ! Un autre moyen de tenir Vyvy à distance ...**

**Sinon ... J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire (encore) ... A oui ! Je vais peut être faire une pause de quelques jours dans l'écriture de fanfiction puisque j'écris depuis 14 jours non-stop ! Ca me permettra de réfléchir un peu à la tournure des événements futures , que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres .**

**Aussi , je n'avance pas très vite dans cette fanfiction parce je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais une pause .**

******Pour ceux que sont en secondaire , j'espère que vous avez réussis votre année sans problèmes ! **Et pour ceux qui ont encore examens ( y en a encore ? ) Ben ... Bonne m**** à vous ! 

**Sur ce , je vous dit à la prochaine ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec la suite !**

**J'ai pris des vacances comme je l'avais dit ... Sauf que mes vacances n'étaient pas vraiment des vacances à cause du temps pourri les premiers jours ! Vive la Belgique ...**

**Sinon, place au chapitre 3 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent dans une bonne ambiance. La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna et les joueurs de Seirin ainsi que Riko et Lia se rendirent dans le gymnase pour l'entraînement.

Profitant de l'échauffement, Lia posa quelques questions à Riko pour savoir qui dans l'équipe était en couple, qui ne l'était pas et qui semblait avoir une attirance pour qui et Riko lui répondit franchement que personne n'était en couple d'après elle.

Riko ne l'avait vraiment pas aidée : elle ne savait même pas que Kuroko sortait avec Kise. Enfin, en même temps, Kuroko était vraiment discret ...

Lia pensa alors à demander directement aux joueurs mais quand et surtout comment ... Elle eut alors une idée : il suffisait de faire une petite soirée chez elle ... Avec un peu d'alcool dans les verres, juste pour aider un peu ... Il faudrai aussi inviter Aomine, Kise, Satsuki, Midorima, Murasakibara et leur demander de ramener d'autres personnes. Par contre, inviter Akashi ... Lia mit l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard, elle devait se concentrer sur l'entraînement de Seirin.

Elle regarda les joueurs et elle murmura quelque chose à Riko ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille.

En entendant Riko rire, les joueurs avait arrêtés leur entraînement. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour mettre leur plan en exécution :

- Hé bien ! Qu'est ce que vous me faites là ? Depuis quand on arrête l'entraînement comme ça ?

- Riko, c'est que -

- C'est que rien du tout ! Alors, qu'allons nous faire d'eux ? demanda-t-elle à Lia

- Oh, c'est à toi de choisir mais, ce que je t'ai proposé tout à l'heure me semble bien, non ?

- Mmm ... Pas faux, pas faux, en plus, cette punition leur permettra de s'entraîner aussi ... Bon ! Vous tous ! En ligne !

Les joueurs de Seirin l'exécutèrent sans broncher, de peur que Riko ne s'énerve. Lia passa ensuite devant eux, les changeants de place ou les espaçant un peu plus.

Les joueurs ne présentaient rien de bon vis-à-vis de l'alliance Riko-Lia ... Et surtout, ils ne présentaient rien de bon pour ce qui allait se passer !

Lia finit son inspection et revint près de Riko avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait son sac. Elle en sortit une pochette à CD's, brancha la radio qui servait lors des exercices de danse rythmique des filles et y mit un CD's. Elle mis la radio en marche et la musique démarra.

- Euh ... Pourquoi de la musique ? demanda Kagami

- Parce que ... Commença Lia.

Elle se stoppa cependant quelques instants le temps de regarder la rangée de joueurs puis Riko.

- Vous allez danser !

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent tous les joueurs en même temps.

- Oye oye ! Pas besoin de crier ! Vous m'avez percé les tympans !

- Non mais, de la danse, et puis quoi encore ? s'écria Hyuuga

- Même si c'est une "punition" ne prenez pas ça à la légère ! De plus, c'est sûrement plus épuisant que vos entraînements ! Je parie ce que vous voulez que vous ne tiendrez pas pendant une heure et demi !

- Oh ! En voila un pari intéressant ! Qu'est ce qu'on parie ? demanda Kagami

- Si je gagne, vous devrez faire tout ce que je dis ! Absolument tout ! Même si ce n'est pas pour le basket ou les entraînements !

- Bien, et si on gagne ?

- Si vous gagnez ? Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez pendant une semaine.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Vraiment tout.

- Allez ! On va lui montrer ce qu'on peut faire !

- Bon, c'est parti alors ! Mais laissez moi vous dire que même les plus endurants ne tiendrons pas plus qu'un heure.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ce qu'avait dit Lia fut confirmé : aucun des joueurs ne tenaient debout !

- Hé bien, voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui sous-estime la danse ... Bon, vous devrez faire ce que je dis pendant deux semaines et c'est sans discussion !

Trop épuisé pour dire quoi que ce soit, aucun joueur ne protesta.

- Bon, votre match c'est Samedi ... On est lundi donc ... Jusque jeudi vous ferez le même entraînement ! C'est à dire courir et vous entraîner normalement le matin puis l'après-midi, vous danserez !

- Vous ferez comme Lia l'a dit et le dernier jour avant le match, vous vous reposerez ! Je sais que ça peut vous paraître idiot de faire ça maintenant mais, lors du match, ce que vous allez apprendre avec Lia pourra vous aider.

- Nous aider en quoi ? C'est vrai, on va pouvoir danser devant l'équipe adverse et ils seront tellement sous le charme qu'ils ne vont même plus faire attention au ballon ... Non mais Riko, explique parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression que vous voulez vous amuser !

- Toi ! Tu sais ce que la danse peut apporter ? demanda Lia

- Euh ... Non ...

- Equilibre, Endurance, meilleure condition physique ! La danse a aussi des bienfaits d'ordre musculaire, articulaire, cardiaque, pulmonaire, circulatoire et psychologique. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère ! C'est vrai qu'on s'amuse à vous voir "danser" mais ne croyez pas qu'on le fait juste pour ça !

Les joueurs se turent. Ils n'avaient pas pensé aux apports de la danse sur leur santé physique mais ... Avaient-ils encore le temps pour que leurs efforts portent leurs fruits ?

* * *

Les jours suivants, les joueurs firent l'entraînement imposé sans trop protester. La veille du match, Riko les convoqua pour leur parler.

Comme cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, Lia avait prévenu qu'elle rentrait la première. Elle ouvrit son casier pour récupérer ses affaires et une montagne de ballon d'eau lui tomba dessus.

Elle faillit hurler mais se retint. Elle regarda alors son casier et aperçu un mot collé au fond de celui-ci :

_Ca, c'était pour ma paire de ciseaux ! Tes affaires, trouve les ! ce sera ma vengeance pour les coups que je me suis pris ! _

_ Akashi_

_Ps: Les ciseaux sont à Midorima, je lui avais pris lors d'un match ... Vengeance !_

Lia maudit Akashi de toujours trouver le moyen d'ouvrir les casiers des autres et partit à la recherche de ses affaires, non sans avoir d'abord réfléchit à la façon de se venger.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle chercha ses affaires partout et les trouva enfin dans une salle abandonnée qui semblait être une ancienne salle de musique.

Soudain, la porte se referma. Lia essaya d'ouvrir mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre et vit une feuille sur laquelle quelqu'un avait écrit :

_T'inquiète pas, je viendrai te sortir de là demain mais j'ai pas envie de te voir avec ses idiots de Seirin pendant le match. il doit y avoir de quoi manger dans ton sac par contre, je ne t'ai pas laissé ton portable, pour que tu ne puisses pas appeler ton frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre. On se voit demain._

_Akashi_

Lia regarda sa montre : il était déjà plus de 18h30 et son frère ainsi que les autres joueurs devait déjà être parti.

Pendant près d'une demie heure, elle tourna en rond dans la salle de classe pour trouver une solution mais s'assit ensuite, abandonnant l'idée de sortir avant qu'Akashi ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle regarda alors dans son sac pour voir ce qu'Akashi lui avait laissé comme nourriture : su ce coup là, il avait été gentil. Elle avait de quoi survivre pendant deux jours et, pour les boissons, Akashi n'avait pas oublié ses goûts en la matière.

Elle mangea donc et s'arrangea ensuite un coin pour dormir : elle rassembla plusieurs bancs ensemble et utilisa son sac comme coussin. Elle s'endormit très vite, fatiguée à cause de l'entraînement matinal mais surtout à cause d'Akashi et de ses mauvais coups.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kuroko essaya à nouveau d'appeler sa soeur : il avait essayé toute la soirée la veille mais tout ce qu'il avait reçu était un mail lui disant qu'elle ne reviendrai que le lendemain dans l'après midi.

Il ne réussit pas à la joindre et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour aller disputer leur match.

De son coté, Lia venait tout juste de se lever. Elle avait mal partout à cause de son lit improvisé et se promit de faire payer Akashi pour ça.

Elle mangea donc ce qu'il lui restait et s'assit au fond de la salle. Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure : il était 11 h, le match devait avoir commencé.

Elle resta là, à attendre pendant près d'une heure puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le piano. Elle s'assit en face et commença à jouer .

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai plus joué depuis plus de deux ans, elle ne fit que quelques fautes. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Akashi entra dans la salle, voulut faire remarquer sa présence puis, voyant Lia aussi concentrée, fit demi tour et parti, en laissant le téléphone de la jeune fille sur un banc.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure, Lia avait enfin remarqué que la porte était ouverte; Elle prit donc ses affaires et partit. Elle chercha d'abord Akashi puis, après avoir consulté son téléphone, elle partit chez elle pour rassurer son pauvre grand frère qui n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages et de l'appeler pendant toute la soirée et la matinée.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva une partie des joueurs de Seirin chez elle : il y avait Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki et Riko. Ils lui sautèrent littéralement dessus.

- Lia ! T'étais où ? On a essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne répondais pas !

- M'en parlez pas ! C'est cet idiot aux ciseaux qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'enfermer dans une salle de cours ... D'ailleurs, je me demande quand même comment il a fait pour rentrer dans l'école et avoir les clés des classes ...

- L'idiot aux ciseaux ... Tu veux parler d'Akashi ?

- Ouais ! M'enfin, laissons tomber. Et votre match ?

- Ah ? Tu pose encore la question ? T'as bien vu qu'on était les meilleurs, non ?

- Hyuuga-sempai prend la grosse tête ! Bon, j'en déduis que vous avez gagné alors ... Faisons la fête !

Sous l'approbation générale, Lia commença les préparatifs pour faire une grande fête le soir même. Elle assigna des tâches diverses aux joueurs puis demanda à Riko si elle pouvait l'aider pour la cuisine. A l'entente du mot cuisine, les joueurs s'était tous opposés d'une même voix et finalement, ce fut Kagami qui aida Lia.

Quand les joueurs partirent pour aller chercher les boissons et les quelques autres choses sur la liste que Lia leur avait donné, celle-ci monta dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle voulait prendre une douche et se changer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle appela d'abord Murasakibara puis Satsuki, Kise et enfin Midorima avec qui elle dû négocier pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'accepte et leur demanda de ramener une ou deux personnes s'ils pouvaient.

Une fois ses appels terminés, Lia prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain.

Elle imaginait déjà la soirée. Avec l'aide de l'alcool qu'elle avait prévu de mélanger aux boissons, il allait y avoir des révélations !

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Ca m'a pris plus de temps que prévu d'un côté parce que j'ai pris des vacances et de l'autre parce que j'avais pas d'inspiration ... **

**Sinon, je fais (encore et toujours) de la pub pour mes autres fanfictions :**

_**Sur FMA :**_

**- "Classmate" ou quand Ed et Envy se rencontre au lycée. (Edvy)**

**- "L'Arbre de l'Amûûûr" (le titre n'est pas de moi) Petit OS. (Edvy)**

**- "Full Metal Alchemist no Kiss Game" Tout est dit dans le titre.**

_**Sur Saiyuki :**_

**- "La peur des orages de Goku" Petit texte : Goku a peur des orages mais il est seul. Vraiment seul ? Non, Gojyo est là.**

**- "Je l'aime" 4 mini (vraiment tout petits mini ! ) texte sur ce qu'aime les membres du Sanzo-ikko.**

_**Sur le jeu Fire Emblem :**_

**- "Partie 1 : Soren et Shinon" Ces deux personnages qui ne peuvent pas se supporter vont devoir travailler ensemble s'il veulent rester au près des mercenaires de Greil. (Je vais essayer de les mettre en couple)**

_**Et enfin , sur le groupe The GazettE :**_

**- "The GazettE holiday's in France" Les membres prennent un mois de vacances en France avec l'accord de leur agence. Là-bas, ils vont loger dans la famille de leur agent et vont rencontrer Taiji qui ne va pas laisser Aoi de marbre.**

**Sur ce ... On se voit au chapitre suivant ! **


End file.
